


[podfic] feel a little crazy (but for me)

by anoneknewmoose



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneknewmoose/pseuds/anoneknewmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete has spent a lot of time thinking about Patrick's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] feel a little crazy (but for me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [feel a little crazy (but for me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/732408) by [girlpearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpearl/pseuds/girlpearl). 



> First porny podfic. /o/ Thanks to [pennyplainknits](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyplainknits) for the beta!

Length: 0:16:51  
Size: 15.4MB

Download: [mp3 @ parakaproductions.com](http://anoneknewmoose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Feel%20A%20Little%20Crazy%20%28But%20For%20Me%29.mp3)

Streaming: 


End file.
